


Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective

by KelpoPebbles



Series: Only Time Will Tell [2]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpoPebbles/pseuds/KelpoPebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Mr. Geld's robot daughter, Celia, and how she gets involved in Kaden's plan to change time. This is a backstory to the first part of Only Time Will Tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective Ch. 1

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: adventure, some mystery, humor, family themes

Warnings: cussing, violence

Summary: This is about Mr. Geld's robot daughter, Celia, and how she gets involved in Kaden's plan to change time. This is a backstory to the first part of Only Time Will Tell.

Hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective

Ch. 1- To Create

Mr. Geld P.O.V.

All of my hard work has finally paid off. I have spent years of time, money, and research to build the perfect machine. My plans have finally succeeded.

I guess I should explain first. My name is Herald Geld. I own the famous Geld Corporation. We are a big provider to Mega Corp. My company has been around for many years.

It is hard for humans, such as myself, to make a living sometimes because there are so few of us. It can be difficult for other races to take humans seriously because of our so few numbers. I can only think of two successful humans, Captain Qwark and myself. What happened to most of human society is a mystery to me and the rest of the universe; and probably will be for the rest of eternity.

I stop with my random thoughts to check my completed work. My location was a laboratory, which I saw was my best fit for a project like this. I looked over my creation. What lies on the work table was a robot girl.

For years, I had wanted a child of my own. Since humans are so scarce, I decided to make my own child. I knew that if I was going to do this, she would be made of the best materials.

So, for the past few years, I spent my time looking for a specific metal. It was called Celtron. This metal is the rarest one all of the galaxies, but it is also one of the strongest. It is a light metal with a light grey as its color. The metal is a good conductor for energy and electricity. That's why so many are after the metal. Being rich does have its perks.

It took me a long to find the metal and all the rest of the necessities for this project, but I finally found what I was looking for. It took just as long to build her.

Now, all I needed was to put in the power core that I had built. There were two power cores that I had built but only one should be needed. I am afraid to test this, but because of the metal she is made of, she should be alright.

Before that though, I do one last check to make sure everything is in place before activating the robot. Brain circuit board? Check. Memory chip? Check. Personality chip? Check. On and off switch? Check. Emergency on and off switch? Check. I check everything else and all looks to be in place.

I put my gloves on before picking up the power core. A button is then pressed to open her abdominal area for the core. Once opened, I carefully place the core in. then, the necessary wires are attached.

Her body is closed and I press the on switch. The robot starts to glow a bright blue. It is amazing to me to see such a tiny machine glow so brightly.

The glowing abruptly stopped. She did not move an inch. Could I have done something wrong? I could have sworn everything was right…

Mt thoughts stopped when a slight glow came back to the robot and her eyes opened slowly. She looked at me. Her expression held confusion at first. Then, she decided to sit up and have her eyes glance everywhere. After some time, she looked at me again.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

That's right. I had not actually downloaded answers into her memory files. No matter, now is the best time to see if her brain circuit board could obtain the information and see if the memory circuits could keep it.

"My name is Herald Geld. You are in my laboratory." I answered.

"Hmm…" she looked around some more. The robot then turned her body so her feet were dangling from the table.

"Who am I?"

That's right. I had not programmed a name into her yet either. I had not decided and completely forgot to program something before putting the chip in. I wonder, what should I name her?

"I think I will name you… Celia." It was based sort of off the metal. Celtron, Celia, you can see the similarity.

"Celia?" She questioned before a smile became present on her lips. "I like that name. It's pretty."

Well, the personality chip is working. "I am glad to hear it."

Celia hops off the table. She grins when this proves to be successful. The robot girl looks up at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Since I am awake now, can we play together?"

I did remember to install basic knowledge and common sense. No, I did not forget everything. I smiled down at her and answered, "Yes that sounds nice."

I held my hand out to her but then she seemed hesitant. I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Celia answered, "I have to ask. What am I to you?"

Talk about her making the situation sound weird. I answer, "I am your father."

Her face turned blank, "Wait… Isn't that impossible since only organics can have parents because of se…"

"Stop!"

Maybe I gave her too much information. I don't even remember putting that in there. It was probably Joe who did it. He could be a great employee but loved to pull shit like this. That bastard…

"Not physically. But I built you and I did it for the sole purpose of being your father." I explained.

She looked at me for a moment with no expression. Did she not understand? However, Celia smiled at me.

"Okay. Can I call you daddy then?"

I smiled at her, "Of course."

My hand was taken into the little girl's hand. "Let's go play then."

We both left the lab. I soon realized that making her was one of the best decisions I had ever made.

*Hey everyone. Do you guys remember in the last chapter where there was a robot girl in the machine that Kaden had created? I explained in the chapter it was Mr. Geld's daughter. That's what these few chapters I am going to make for this are going to be about; about Mr. Geld's daughter Celia. This will help explain some back story for the first part of Only Time Will Tell. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective Ch. 2

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: adventure, some mystery, humor, family themes

Warnings: cussing, violence

Summary: This is about Mr. Geld's robot daughter, Celia, and how she gets involved in Kaden's plan to change time. This is a backstory to the first part of Only Time Will Tell.

Hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective

Ch. 2- To Try Something New

Well, as many know, my name is Celia, and I am the robot daughter of Mr. Herald Geld. Ew… it sounds wrong to say his actual name. After all, he is my dad.

I've been alive for, oh, a little over a year now. I even got to have my first birthday party, which I was very excited about and cannot wait for next year.

I live on Planet Kahakai, the island of Kai to be more precise. It was known for its beautiful blue sky, sunshine, and clean blue oceans.

However, there are things that I wonder about sometimes. You know how every kid gets to go out and go to school and make friends in the process. That is something I have never been able to experience. My father got me a private tutor to teach me everyday things and basic knowledge; which is cool, but, I was I could be like the other kids.

I know even robot kids get to go to school. So why can't I? I always assumed it was because I was the daughter of the famous Herald Geld, creator and owner of Geld Corp. However, even rich kids get to go to school. So again, I wonder why I do not receive this opportunity.

So, I decided to ask dad about it. Yes, I have before, but when he said he had his reasons, I did not push the subject. Today, I planned on pushing some questions.

Leaving my bedroom, I follow the various hallways that I now have memorized. There are a ton of hallways. However, I knew these halls like… the back of my foot! Wait, that's not right. Oh, it's the back of my hand! Ha! I will have these sayings memorized eventually. They are so complicated because they can only be used in certain situations and have to be said correctly to make the joke.

After walking for a while, I finally found his personal office. I did a double knock before entering. That was my special knock so he would know it was me.

He smiled at me as I entered and closed the door. I then walked and sat in the chair next to his desk.

"Hello sweetie." He greeted.

I grinned, "Hi daddy."

"What brings you here this morning?"

"Do I need a reason?" I ask.

"No but you never come to my office unless it is something important to you, or an emergency. But I doubt the alternative."

He knew me so well… "Heh… Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know how I asked you about going to school?" A frown formed on his face. Great… "I know that the next school year is going to be starting soon. I was wondering if I could attend school this year."

"No." He did not even hesitate.

"But why?" I asked.

He answered, "I have my reasons."

"You say that every time but when are you going to give me a straight answer?" I practically shouted back. I had not meant to do it, but the whole situation was frustrating. I would feel better if he at least gave me an answer.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. I knew shouting was not the answer or a good thing to do.

He sighed, "Perhaps you deserve an answer." He then paused as if trying to get the right words together.

"I fear for you."

My eyes widened, "Why? Do you not think I am responsible enough?" That thought hurt.

He looked at me. "That is not it. Celia, I know you are responsible. You always take care of your responsibilities and of yourself."

"Then why?..."

A hand was held up and I stopped talking. "I am not afraid of what you will do. I am afraid of what others will do."

"I do not understand."

"I know," he replied, "I did not expect you to. Let me explain.

"When I created you, I did not find random materials from cheap shops or use cheap sources of power. I used much money, resources, and time to find the best materials I could for you. I had always wanted a daughter, so, I knew if I was going to make a robot daughter, she would be made of the best.

"I used a metal called Celtron. It is the rarest metal in the universe and one of the best conductors for energy and electricity. Because of the metal's rarity and properties, it is worth quite a bit.

"Also, the energy source I used for you is powerful. It was a power core I created. I based its design off of the natural ones scattered across the universe. They are usually too powerful to use but because of the metal you were made from, I tested it. The power core was successful in giving you power and life."

I was still confused. "I do not understand. What does what I am made of have to do with me going to school?"

He rubbed his forehead in thought before answering. "Celia. Because of what you are made of, you are worth a lot of money. The power core makes you powerful as well. Others may try to take you away from me because of these factors."

"You mean… someone may try to kidnap me?"

"Yes."

The was a lot to take in. I knew I was different. I did not know how or why but I just always had this feeling. Now I understand.

"I understand…" I answer. I knew my voice did not sound enthusiastic like usual, but I knew he had good reasons for the choices he makes. Dad would let me go to school if he could.

"I know it is hard, and I am sorry about that," he replied, "But know I am just trying to protect you." Dad got up and stood next to me before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "Now, go have some fun. Do not worry about lessons today."

I grinned, "Okay daddy." I then stood up and hugged him. "See you later dad."

"See you later sweetheart."

I left the room. I know that I pretended to accept what he told me, but a part of me just couldn't completely.

Even though I cannot go to school, I would like the chance to go out and make friends. I have never had a best friend before and that was something I desired greatly. If I said something to dad, he would pay a couple kids to come play with me for a day, but I did not want that. I want friends… Real friends.

After walking through the halls, I exited the facility to go out into the garden in the back. The garden was set up for me after I had been built so I could go outside and play. There was a path that leads to the beautiful side of the garden and the other path lead to my swings and slide.

I walked over there and saw my tree house. It was a great place for me to go and think. That was exactly what I did. I went up into the tree house. Another nice thing about it is that I can get a decent view of the city.

Do not misunderstand; I have been to the city before, but I am always with my dad and a bodyguard. The attention is ridiculous and I would like to go out just him and me. No guy with a fancy suit and pistol.

Looking out the window in thought, I then think of an idea. It is one I thought of before but never seriously considered it. I was debating these thoughts more seriously now. What if I snuck out of the facility and explored myself. No one would know who I was, unless they were obsessive over thee company, which I doubt. Maybe then I could actually make real friends. That would be great!

Debating a little bit longer, I decide to do this. I want to leave during the day though so I can see while traveling the city, and statistics show that less crime happens during the day so I am less likely to get kidnapped.

I return to the facility in a rush. When getting to my room, I grab some necessities; such as bolts, ID, train pass, cell phone, and a small weapon. Once everything is collected, I set out for the city.

Unfortunately, I had to deal with sneaking around the guards. I have some experience if I wanted to do something past my bedtime, but it was still risky for the reason I am sneaking around.

After much patience, I finally snuck out of the facility. I wondered outside the gates and my eyes widened as I looked in all directions. It has been a while since I have entered the city. It blows my mind every time… I think I used that saying right.

Pushing that thought into the back of my head, I began my journey in the city. I was not exactly sure where to go. Luckily, my phone had a built in GPS that I could use. Maybe dad expected me to do this and had the GPS installed because of this… Nah.

I look up a map of the city. I notice a park is nearby. Every time I did go out with my dad, he never took me to the park and I have always wanted to see a real one. Having a destination, I head to it; I even start to run.

It did not take long to arrive. The park was better than I expected. A tall black gate arch was at the entrance. Going under the arch was amazing. There was a trail that others could walk on to explore the park, and walk on it, I did.

The scenery was so beautiful. There were many different types of trees that were all in full bloom. Flowers and other plants scattered the park, but in such beautiful way. One would call it breathtaking.

I know, most do not obsess over parks, but for me, since this was my first time in one, I could not help but obsess.

Going down the trail for a while led me to see other life forms, both organic and robot. Most were just involved in their own lives and conversations with their friends with them. I felt almost left out because I was alone.

I turn down a path and then notice someone sitting on a bench. It was a creature with yellow fur and floppy ears wearing a black cloak. His hood was down so I was able to see his face. However, he wore a silver mask that covered much of his face. He seemed so mysterious. I noticed he was staring at the rose bush on the other side of the path.

Talking to a complete stranger, especially dressed like that, was probably a bad idea, but, and I do not know what it was, convinced me to approach the sitting creature. As if sensing my presence, he turned to me.

"Can I sit here?" I was not sure what to ask.

He turned back to the bush with no answer. I decided to take it as a yes and sat next to him. It was awkward and we both said nothing to one another. I was not sure what to say.

After a while, I asked, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Why is a child out here by herself?" He responded.

I kind of liked this guy. Knew how to make comebacks it seemed.

"I asked first."

"Hm…" He hummed, "And why should I answer your question?"

I smirk, "Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"And if I don't care for an answer?"

I frowned slightly. "I don't know..."

He turned towards me, "If you want an answer to a question, then you need a good reason to receive an answer or you may never get the answers you seek."

Talk about being deep with the conversations here…

"Well, I do not have a good reason. I was just wondering how everyone I have seen today was with someone, except you."

Again, he turned away from me. "There are many reasons as to why I am here alone. Some that run deep into subjects that I do not wish to speak about. To put it simply, I have no one to go with."

"I thought you were not going to give me an answer because I did not have a good reason?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"Sometimes, a good reason is not needed. Honesty can be enough once in a while; though, it usually is not. That is the reason I chose to answer."

"What did you mean by you did not have anyone to go with?" I asked.

"Now that is where the good reason would be needed. Honesty was enough for the simple answer, but only a good reason can get you the details."

A slight pout formed on my face. "You sure like to make things complicated, don't you?"

A chuckle escaped him, "Life is complicated, so why not make things more interesting and be complicated to others?"

I had never really thought of it that way. "Well, you are an interesting guy. That is for sure."

"Thank you," he responded. Even though most of his face was covered, his lips were still shown, and a smirk could be seen on those lips. "Now that I have answered your question, you answer mine."

"What?" I asked, "You didn't give me much of an answer."

"Then you can give me the simple version, but you did say if I give you an answer to your question then you would answer mine."

True. "Ok."

"Why is a young girl such as you out here alone?"

"Well… I left home to make friends. I have never left my home by myself and I do not have any friends so I snuck out to make friends of my own."

"Then why are you sitting here with me?"

I turn to him this time. "Friends can be of any species as well as any age."

"Hmph," He replied, "You nothing about me or the universe you live in."

"You are right," I answer, "But I know that I will learn nothing if I choose to continuously obey my father's orders and stay home every day. Though he has good reason, I cannot stay home forever."

"And why does he have you stay home?"

A smirk formed on my face, "Now that is where you would need a good reason before I give details as to why I stay home."

He chuckled lightly, "You are a quick learner."

"I have to be if I am to understand this complicated world."

We were both quiet for a while after that. I had never had such an interesting conversation with anyone before in my life. It was… exciting. No. I don't know, but I do know it was really cool.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Perhaps," He responded, "Why?"

"Because I want to see you again."

"Well, I did want to bring a vase for some of these roses."

"Why?"

He smiled sadly, "Perhaps I will explain another day. But yes, I will be back tomorrow."

I grin, "So, can I come visit?"

"… Sure."

He stands up and I do the same.

"What is your name?"

He looks down at me. "Maybe I will tell you another time."

I frown but reply, "Okay…"

I replace the frown with a smile and hold out my hand, "My name is Celia. It was nice to meet you today sir."

He took the hand shake lightly and it did not last long.

"I will see you tomorrow Celia."

"Ok."

"By the way," he stands next to me and whispers, "I am Kaden. Speak to no one about our meeting or my existence. I know you do not understand, but know it would mean a lot if you keep quiet about this." Kaden backed away right then.

I nod. "I will not tell anyone."

He smiled, "Thank you."

The figure then left me alone. I could not help but be intrigued by the whole situation today. I was happy to have found my first friend.

*Thanks for reading guys! This chapter is longer than what I normally do but I do not want this backstory as long as my parts for Only Time Will Tell so I am trying to do more and get through the story. I did not expect this much though. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Only Time Will Tell: A Robot's Perspective Ch. 3

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: adventure, some mystery, humor, family themes

Warnings: cussing, violence

Summary: This is about Mr. Geld's robot daughter, Celia, and how she gets involved in Kaden's plan to change time. This is a backstory to the first part of Only Time Will Tell.

Hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell A Robot's Perspective

Ch. 3- A Change in Me

Celia's P.O.V.

A month had gone by since the first time I snuck out, and since the first time I made my new friend named Kaden. Though, I can tell my father thinks I am up to something, he does not actually realize that I sneak out a lot and visit my new friend.

At the moment, I was in my room studying math. I was not one for math much. In fact, I basically hated math, but that is just because it is so hard for me to understand. Pushing the math book aside, I take out a novel called Pride, Prejudice, and Virus Robots. The book itself was quite interesting for being based off a best seller, and also, it was quite entertaining.

However, the reading did not last long for a knock was heard at the door. Reacting fast, I put the novel away and take out my math textbook once more before replying, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal my father, Mr. Geld. A smile formed on his at the sight of me and the door was shut quietly behind him. Looking back at me, he smiled once more.

"Hello Celia. How's the studying going?"

"Okay I guess."

He laughed slightly. "I know math is not your favorite subject."

"I do not even know why math is needed."

"Well, math is used in everything around us. Even if you may not use math much when you are older, it is good to still know the basics."

I looked away, "I know…"

I suddenly heard the moving of something and look up to see my father moving a chair from the other side of the room. He sat the chair down next to me before following the same action and taking a seat.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok…" Oh no. Did he know I was sneaking out?

A smile became apparent on the human's face once more. "Don't worry. You are not in trouble."

A look of relief came over my face which my father must have seen considering the smile on his turned into a humorous one.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," he mused, "I was thinking about something you have been asking me about for some time now. You have constantly wanted to go to a normal school to experience a normal life." My eyes widened. "And, I decided to let you go if you were still interested in going."

I am sure the largest grin appeared on my face as I jumped out of my chair and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Yes. Yes! I still want to go," I exclaimed happily. I pulled away. "Thank you so much daddy!"

I hugged him again. Now that I think about it, I do not often call my father 'daddy'. I was so excited that the word just slipped out. The hug was returned. However, it did not last long before we pulled away and he stood up.

"Now that I know you will be going to school, we will have to look at schools to see what would be a good option. We will do that later. However, you need to go back to studying."

I pouted, "But…"

"No buts." I felt a light pat on the top of my head, "I need to get back to work. Good luck on the studying."

He walked to the door and opened but turned back quickly and smiled before saying, "I love you sweetheart."

He was gone a second later. I was very happy about the news. However, I did not plan on studying. Instead, I decided to go tell my best friend the great news. I was sure that he would be happy to hear about it too.

I took the usual route to exit the facility and headed towards the park soon after. While heading there, I started to think about Kaden. It was strange, really, for he never talks about himself. He always wants to hear about me. I am unsure of why, but I figure that he is just being nice to me since I do not have any friends.

After some time, I finally manage to make it to the park. Walking through it, I get our usual meeting spot. As always, he is there sitting, as if waiting for me to arrive. I smile as I approach. There was an empty spot. There always was so I was always able to sit next to him, just like today.

"Hello Kaden," I reply before giving him a smile.

No movement is made as he replies, "Hello Celia."

He was always so quiet and still. It used to make me nervous but doesn't so much anymore now that I've been around him a lot more.

"So, I have great news," I grinned.

He turned his head towards me but his hood was up. It was always random when it came to that hood. Some days, it would be up and over his face, and others, it would be down and I would be able to see his yellow furred face.

"And what that be?" the organic asked.

"My father decided to let me go to school. I almost cannot believe it. I am so excited!"

"That is good to hear," Kaden replied. "Do you plan on make a lot of friends?"

"I hope so."

The hood was taken down to reveal the yellow face of Kaden. A smile was on his face, though, it seemed sad. A confused expression overcame my face.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" he paused for a moment. He then continued, "I will not see you much anymore."

My eyes widened. I had never realized it but Kaden was right. We would hardly see each other once I started school. I frowned.

"I had not realized. I was just so happy that I did not even think of what would happen with our friendship."

He smiled, "It is quite alright. I know this is something very important to you. You have wanted this for a while now."

A gloved hand slipped into one of the cloak's pockets. "I want you to have something." A gold chain was seen before I saw the main piece of the necklace which was a square red gem. It was small but held much beauty.

"I got this for you. I knew that one day our meetings would end so I got something for you to remember our meetings. May I put it on you?"

I just nodded before turning my back to him. It did not take long to clasp it on. The sight of it was something that was worth remembering. My expression then saddened.

"What is wrong?" he asked, "Do you not like it?"

I shook my head, "It's not that. I love it. It's just that… I didn't get anything for you."

He smiled, "Do not worry about it. I am sure that we will see each other again one day."

I smiled in return, "I hope so."

We talked for a little bit longer before I said my good byes and left my best friend. I knew I would not get to see him as much but I knew I would try my hardest to do so.

Normal P.O.V.

Kaden watched the young robot walk away. He pulled his hood back up before smirking secretly. His plan had already worked, he could tell.

The Lombax sat up from the bench and started to head towards his ship. While walking, he heard a beep in his pocket. A small circular device was taken out of one of the cloak's pockets. A button was pressed to reveal a message on the small circular screen.

'Did you get the necklace to her? Did it work?'

Another button was pressed so a small keypad could pop out at the bottom of the device.

Kaden answered, 'Yes, and you picked a nice way to show me it worked. Her speech changed once I put it on her and she didn't even notice.'

Once that was sent, Kaden typed another message, 'I am heading back now. I will see you soon Jarvus.'

The device was then put away before Kaden boarded his ship and left.

Celia returned home and in the nick of time. Right when she secretly entered her room, a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in."

The door was opened to reveal her father once more.

"Hello. How is the studying going?"

"Okay I guess," the robot shrugs, "I can't really concentrate."

His eyes widened slightly which caused a confused look to appear on Celia's face.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing."

Mr. Geld then noticed the necklace. "Where did the necklace come from?"

'Shoot!' Celia thought, 'I forgot to take it off.'

"Well," she paused but quickly continued, "Remember when you gave me the box of random jewelry last month? This was in the box."

"Oh," He replied, "It was some of my mother's jewelry but I do not remember that one."

Celia shrugged once more.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see how it was going. If you need a break, go ahead and take one. I am sure you need it. You have been in here all day."

"Oh, uh, thanks dad." Celia started to feel guilty. However, she threw a fake grin instead.

Mr. Geld smiled back before shutting the door and leaving. He walked down the hall and through the facility until he reached his office. He entered to see his maid, Mary, dusting the bookshelves. She was a robot herself but had been there for a couple years now. The human trusted her greatly.

She turned her head when Mr. Geld entered and smiled.

"Hello Sir," she greeted, "I heard that you decided to let your daughter attend school."

"Yes, I did." The organic sat in his chair with a troubled expression on his face. The maid noticed.

"It has to be better than her sneaking out all the time like she does."

"I know," Mr. Geld replied, "But that's not what is bothering me…"

"Well, are you going to leave me out to dry or tell me?" she asked impatiently.

He couldn't help but laugh a little before his expression became serious once more. "Celia is acting strange today. Her speech is off and even her personality seemed a little different. I think I will run a diagnostics on her tomorrow."

"I think you're just worrying too much sir." She replied before going back to her dusting.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sir, you work all the time. When was the last time you actually took your daughter out that wasn't business related?"

"Well…"

"Exactly!" The maid cut him off. "You need to take a day off and take her out. Maybe then she would sneak out a little less. I would too if I were cooped up in this place all day."

He raised a brow, "You are in this place all day."

"Yeah but I'm getting paid to be. It probably feels like a prison to her since she can't go do anything. I get to leave at night."

"…" he thought for a moment. "Perhaps you are right."

"Course I am. Why else would you have hired me?"

She then left the room to go do other things. Mr. Geld sat there in thought. 'Maybe I will take her out tomorrow.'

*That night*

Celia did not sleep. For her, it was called recharging, but it was basically like sleep, except that she could go days, even weeks, without it. However, she had just recharged earlier that week and feel very drained for some odd reason.

'Maybe I just didn't recharge enough last time.' She thought to herself as she lay on her bed.

Soon after laying down, the robot girl was deep in recharge. When in recharge, something quite strange happened. The necklace around her glowed lightly. Little thin wires came out of the corners of the necklace and pierced through the metal chest.

Red glowing lines could be seen traveling from the necklace and throughout Celia's body until the lines went to every part of her body. All of the lines connected to the necklace as well as to the back of the head.

Suddenly, the lines just disappeared and her room was as dark as the night.

*I'm done! Yay! Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Now that finals are over, I am happy to be able to update and write again. I hope this is boring anybody. I promise that I will be getting to some good stuff soon. I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
